Different Destiny
by i heart kellan
Summary: Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable
1. Change Of The Heart

Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable. She tries, for the heck of the gang, to act like nothing happened, but it's hard seeing Max and Tess together. Will Liz be able to move on with her life? What happens when Liz and Michael begin to talk to each other? How will Maria react even though she is dating someone else?

* * *

Liz still couldn't believe it as she thought back a couple nights ago when she was closing down The Crashdown but she never expected to see what she did. There was Max… out in the rain, making out with Tess Harding. She just couldn't believe it but she wasn't going to stress over it, especially since she didn't want to be with someone who had a destiny with another woman from where they are from. Obviously, Max and her would never be, and she would let him be with that snob.

She rolled her eyes as she walked into The Crashdown, her book bag over her shoulder, shaking her head as she watched Max beginning to get up. _Just great. What does Max want this time? I don't have time for Maxwell Evans._

"Max, leave me alone," Liz pushed him out of her way, walking past the double doors, walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

"God, I thought she would have forgiven me already," Max sighed as he ran a hand over the back of his neck when he sat back down next to Isabel.

"Maxwell, you kissed another girl, and not just any girl, either. The girl that was your wife in another lifetime," Michael shook his head as he looked at Max, glaring at him. "Liz and you are done, man."

"No!" Max hit the table, making the table shake, along with other customers looking at him.

"Max, calm down. Geesh," Isabel rolled her eyes at the high school drama, shaking her head. She was so glad that Alex and her hadn't gone through anything as traumatic like that and she hoped that they never would, either. "You sound like a whiny high school girl and that's definitely not good."

"I couldn't agree more, Isabel," Maria approached the table, setting their food down in front of them. "You are scaring away the customers. You just need to calm your ass down for Liz's sake, Max. The last thing you'd want is want Liz yelling at you in front of everyone. Trust me on that one."

Michael couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched Max's shoulders slump down and he grabbed the bottle of Tabasco sauce, pouring it on his fries, popping one in his mouth. He then watched Liz come out with a smile on her face as their eyes locked and he flashed her a cocky grin. Max saw this and he glared at Michael.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, man? That's my girl you're smiling, flirting, or doing god knows what to. You need to stop it or else, man!" Max crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "She's not yours to begin with."

"Well, since you put it that way, Max, she isn't yours, either. I can do whatever I want and I don't see Liz complaining," Michael laughed as he leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his root beer.

"Hey Michael," Liz walked over to him with a smile on her face, ignoring Isabel's and Max's suspicious looks on their faces. "Are you still coming over tonight to check out those books I found the other night?"

"Of course, Liz. What time should I come over?"

"Um," Liz thought for a second before she smiled at Michael. "How about eight on the roof? We close early since my dad and mom have some benefit to go to in Colorado. We can study 'it' together and it will be a blast."

"Sure, sounds like fun, Liz. I'll see you later," Michael said as he watched Liz walk away to serve customers their food and he then looked at Isabel and Max. "What?"

"Michael, you don't even go to school. What could you two be studying?" Max asked, giving Michael the third degree, shaking his head at his friend.

"It's none of your business, man. It doesn't concern Isabel or you. Geez. Just back off!" Michael snapped as he walked out of The Crashdown with a smile.

"What was that about, Liz?" Maria asked as she had watched the three aliens get into an argument, not sure what it was about, but she knew it was serious since Max looked all flustered and upset.

"Oh, it's nothing, Maria. Michael and me are just watching some movies after we study at my place later, and Max is, of course, is jealous. Come on, we got to get back to work," Liz smiled at her friend as she watched Max leave and then Isabel leave soon after.

Maria couldn't believe her ears as she heard that Liz and Michael were watching movies later. Was this some sort of payback or something… and Liz was helping Michael? She frowned at the thought of Michael and Liz together… and alone… together.

* * *

_Parker. Evans. Guerin. _Liz's cheeks flushed as she couldn't believe what she had been thinking about. She had been thinking about her future for way too long. First, she had tried to see who she would end up with, and she had then to see what name would sound better. This was just some ploy to get even at Max for what he had done and for Maria dumping him to go out with another guy.

Liz climbed out of her window onto the balcony and jumped when she saw that Michael was standing directly in front of her. What was he trying to do to her?

"Michael! What are you trying to do?" Liz asked as she laughed, slapping his chest lightly. "We're just here to have some fun tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What did Maria say when you told her that we were hanging out, Liz?" Michael asked as he sat on the edge of the roof, smiling softly, admiring Liz for helping him.

"Michael, you don't have to be an ass. Remember, I was the one to come up with this idea, so calm down. You are just as bad as Max. No wonder people think you two are brothers. Get the horse out your ass and act nice to me," Liz smirked as Michael looked at her like she was crazy. "And second, don't look at me like that."

"Well, you're acting all crazy, Liz. Calm down. We can have fun," Michael smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, but stopped when Liz glared at him.

"Fun?" Liz asked as she looked at Michael, confusion on her face as she took a seat next to him on the ledge of the roof. "What could we do, Michael Guerin?"

"Well, why don't we get out of here?" Michael jumped off of the ledge, taking Liz's hand, helping her to her feet. "We can go for a walk or something."

"I guess we could but let me get my jacket," Liz said, disappearing into her room, but reappearing a minute later, wearing her brown coat, watching snow starting to fall.

"Great, let's go," Michael said as the two of them left, climbing down the ladder, a smile filling over his face.

* * *

Max was walking with Tess down the street, holding her hand, occasionally giving her hand a squeeze. He had dropped her hand a while ago as he had seen Michael and Liz walking down the street, laughing, and _holding hands_. It made him sick to his stomach to think of the two of them.

"Max, are you all right?" Tess asked as they moved to a bench, taking a seat down on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tess," Max lied, watching as he saw Michael and Liz exit an ice cream shop, watching Liz's tongue hit the cold ice cream that was on the wafer cone.

"Max, you're with me. You shouldn't care who Liz is with," Tess grumbled when she saw the look on Max's fault. "I think you will never move on from Liz Parker."

"Tess, I was with her for a couple of months, and I thought we had something special, Tess. You just to give me some time to move on away from her. I want us to have something, Tess, but you can't push me into this," Max sighed as he then watched Liz fall on a patch of ice.

"Oh Liz." Max began to get up but was pulled down by his arm by Tess. "Why did you do that for?"

"Michael's got her, Max. You really have to move on."

* * *

Liz and Michael were joking around when Liz walked onto a patch of ice, making her fall as well as losing her ice cream. She pouted as she watched Michael run to her side, tossing his ice cream in the trash. Liz then started to laugh, clutching her sides since she was laughing so hard.

"What? What's so funny, Liz?" Michael asked as he ran a hand nervously over the back of his neck. "I mean, really. You fall on some ice and you're laughing?"

"Nothing Michael but you do have an ice cream mustache above your lip," Liz grinned as she pushed him lightly, shaking her head, but then screamed playfully when Michael pushed Liz down, crawling on top of her.

Michael licked the ice cream from his lip and he grinned at Liz. Being this close to Liz Parker was something he never thought he would feel. It was such an intense feeling and he blushed slightly as he got off of her, helping her to her feet.

As they walked back to Liz's, she blushed as she realized that feeling Michael's body on top of hers had only intensified her feelings for him. At that moment, she knew that this was no game, but it was something very, very real. As she realized they were back at her place, Liz smiled as she looked at Michael.

"Thank you, Michael. I had a very interesting time. A good one," Liz smiled as she looked into Michael's eyes as she was leaning against the brick wall next to the ladder.

Michael smiled as he moved a strand of hair from Liz's face, watching her look down nervously at the ground, which he thought was too adorable, and he then pushing her chin up so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Michael took a nervous step towards Liz and placed his hands on her hips. As he pulled her close to him, he leaned down, pressing his lips against Liz's ever so softly.

When Liz felt Michael's lips against hers, she felt like she was melting, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. What seemed like forever, it was an hour later before the two pulled away, and Liz blushed as she looked down nervously at the ground before she looked back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Parker," He whispered into her ear.

Liz had been standing there, shocked when she realized she had been standing there for ten minutes. Michael was gone from her sight and Liz just blushed as she climbed up the later. Her smile turned upside down when she saw Max sitting on her lounge chair. _Great, what does Max Evans want now?_

"Hi Max, what are you doing here?" Liz asked as she ran a hand through her dark hair, her lips still tingling from the kiss Michael had planted on her lips.

"I've come to see you, that's all. What were Michael and you doing anyway? He's not your type, Liz," Max sighed, shaking his head as he stood up from the chair. "Don't you realize you're not hurting Maria and me but you're hurting yourself too, Liz?"

"Max, I think you should go. Whoever I talk to or even date is none of your business," Liz sighed as she watched Max head to the latter before he spoke up once again.

"I am not trying to hurt you, Liz," Max said and then climbed down the latter.

Liz crawled through her window, shutting her window, frowning as she sat down on her bed. Was Max right? Was she hurting everyone around her? She knew he didn't say it but she knew that's what he had wanted to say to her. Was the kiss between Michael and her a mistake? It felt so right and so perfect. She knew he was no Max, but during that sweet, sensuous kiss, it was something she had longed for.

* * *

Liz watched Michael flip the burgers on the grill as he looked at her, a devilish smile spreading across her face, and she blushed as she looked back to her books that were in front of her. It was a couple days until Winter Break and here she was… studying for her exams after they would return back to school. Liz was in her own world when a hand was waving in front of her eyes. As she looked up, she saw that it was Isabel. _Just wonderful. Max sends his sister now?_

"Hi Liz," Isabel said, taking a seat across from her, offering her a friendly smile. "How did your date go with Michael?"

Liz sighed as she ran a hand over the back of her neck. "Did Max send you here to get details, Isabel? Look, I don't need this, especially after Max gave me that 'you-need-to-feel-bad' speech."

"He did that?" Isabel asked shocked, shaking her head. "I had no idea, Liz, and don't listen to Max. If you like Michael, I would say go for it. I can tell that Michael likes you and don't let Max or Maria step in the way."

"Maria… she's my… best friend," Liz sighed as she placed her head down on the table. "I just don't know what to do anymore but I know people are going to get hurt if Michael and me start to date, Isabel. Why are you being so nice?"

"I know she's your best friend but Maria's with James Hastings now and you shouldn't mourn for Max, waiting or seeing if Tess and him will fail, which in my case, I think they will, but for now, I think you should give Michael a chance. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since you walked in here," Isabel smiled as she watched one of the waitress set a place of nachos and cheese in front of Isabel.

"Now, that's a lie. Just because Michael and me kissed doesn't mean he's my type, Isabel. He's every girl's dream guy, which is hot and sexy as well as a bad boy," Liz frowned as she shut her book, setting her pencil aside, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"You two kissed?" Isabel asked with a grin as she leaned in, making a laugh leave Liz's lips.

"Yeah, we did, and it was quite sensational. Max never kissed me like that and that's a very good thing. Michael made me feel so good just by being in his arms, Isabel," Liz blushed as she took one of Isabel's nachos that didn't have any Tabasco sauce on it.

"I am happy for you," Isabel smiled as she took another bite of her nachos.

Liz smiled a little bit as she looked over at Michael, who was banging the spatulas against the grill, singing, and she just laughed when he turned to look at her, giving her a playful glare. She just laughed again, watching him flash her that famous smile, and Liz turned to Isabel, who just smiled.

"I don't even think I felt this way towards Max and it's scary, Isabel. I'm just crazy to even think that Michael would _like me_ that way. What if this was some sort of joke to him to get me all flustered?" Liz asked as she finished her milkshake, setting the tall glass down on the table.

"Want me to find out?" Isabel asked, beginning to get up, but Liz shook her head. Isabel sat back down and sighed as she looked at Liz. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Liz. Talk to him or something. I don't know. I'm new to this dating 'thing' and you know that."

"Eh, I just need to forget about him. It was probably the moment or something," Liz said softly, watching Maria walked into The Crashdown with James Hastings, who was following Maria like a lost puppy, and then Max walking in, holding hands with Tess, who just glared at Liz. "What did I do to get a look like that from Tess, Iz?"

"Don't worry about her, Liz. She is just jealous that Max will never love her the way he does for you. Don't let her get to you, Liz, and you know I am right about that," Isabel said as she gave her a smile before walking away.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's my back stabbing best friend or… ex best friend," Maria scoffed as she took a seat at the booth Liz was sitting at and then Max and Tess slid in on the other side.

Liz was grateful that she had room to slide out and that Max or Maria weren't sitting next to her. "What did I do, Maria? All Michael and I did was watch movies and get some ice cream down the street."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Maria asked, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at her. "Remember that kiss…"

"You guys kissed?" Max hissed, beginning to get up, but sat back down when Michael approached the table with a grin, looking at Liz, who looked quite uncomfortable. "You kissed her, man?"

"Well, yeah, man, and I can see why you were with her. She's got some soft lips," Michael grinned, leaning down to Liz's ear, whispering. "Meet me in the back in five minutes, Liz."

Before Liz could say anything to Michael, he walked away with a smug look on his face, entering the kitchen, making the orders that were hanging around. Liz just smiled to herself as she gathered her things together.

"Liz, you're not his type," Maria started as she opened a menu. "And you will never be Michael Guerin's type. I don't think any woman could earn up to his standards."

"You're just jealous that Michael and me kissed. What did you think Michael was going to do? Wait for you, Maria? No, you're dating this guy here," Liz said, motioning to James, who hadn't said a word. "I like Michael and I am hoping that he likes me."

"What about me, Liz?" Max suddenly asked, looking at her. "I thought we had something special."

"Max, we will never be together ever again, especially since I caught Tess and you kissing. I just can't and you have a destiny with Tess, Max. I hope we can be friends but we can't be anything more. I'm really sorry," Liz said as she walked away from them, shaking her head as she placed her bag by the stairs.

As Liz got to the back, she blushed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist, and she sighed softly when she saw Maria and Max walk in, a look of shock on both of their faces.

"Liz, I can't believe you wou-"

"Maria, stop it!" Michael snapped as he watched Liz take a seat at the chair by the door. "Just because you started dating doesn't mean I can't either. I am sorry it had to be your friend but we're not even dating yet. All we did was kiss. You're not my mother, Maria, but I want us to be friends."

Maria scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Michael, noticing the look inside of his eyes, and she then looked at Liz, who was looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes, a pout appearing on Liz's face. This was not how she had wanted it to go and she turned her attention back to Michael.

"I need some time, Michael. I'm sorry," Maria said as she walked past the double doors and Liz just walked up the stairs to her room.

"Max," Michael began but Max just cut him off.

"Michael, how could you do this to me? You know how important Liz is to me. I just don't know if this some sort of game or what. All I know is I don't like the fact that you're with my ex-girlfriend. Was this some sort of payback or something?" Max asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Max, I never meant to hurt you. At first, Liz and I did this for the way Maria and you hurt us, but then we got to know each other. It is kind of my fault, though… since I am the one to have kissed her, man," Michael sighed as he stood there nervously. "I really do think that I like Liz Parker."

"You can't like her, Michael," Max grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't even like Tess the way she wants me too because I still love Liz. I know I hurt her but I want Liz back, man."

"Well, I don't think she wants you, Max, and I am kind of sorry," Michael said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I got to get back to work, man. I'll give you a shout later."

As Max watched Michael go back into the kitchen, his eyes drifted to the stairs where Liz had walked up. Max knew he had to move on but he loved Liz. He sighed as he walked back out to the double doors. As much as he loved Liz, he knew he had to spare her the pain. That's why he had kissed Tess Harding out in the rain where he was sure Liz was closing. He knew it was wrong but it just hurt him to the point of the thought of her getting hurt in one of their adventures.

"Max? Are you all right?" Tess asked as she grabbed his hand when he had sat back down.

Max looked at Maria, who just gave him a smile. He nodded his head since he didn't want Tess to worry about anything, especially if things had to do with Liz. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's order. I'm famished."

"Are you sure?" Tess asked as she looked into his eyes, noticing something wasn't right.

"Yes Tess, I'm fine. Let's just order," He said as a waitress took their orders.


	2. A Cross of Emotions

Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable. She tries, for the heck of the gang, to act like nothing happened, but it's hard seeing Max and Tess together. Will Liz be able to move on with her life? What happens when Liz and Michael begin to talk to each other? How will Maria react even though she is dating someone else?

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Liz had talked to anyone, and at this point, everyone was getting frustrated, especially Michael, Maria, and Max. They had tried everything in their power to talk to her but she would just blow them off. Even Jeff and Nancy Parker knew something was up but she just said she was working on a stressful project at school. They didn't bug her since they saw how paranoid she had looked when they were only trying to talk to her.

Terrified and feeling hopeless, Liz woke up in a cold sweat, tears immediately falling down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. She looked at the clock, realizing it was way too late for her to sleep on her first day off from school. After all, it was Winter Break, and the only thing she wanted to do was to have fun. Liz changed out of her pajama clothes, changing into a pair of blue jeans, a white turtleneck, and a brown and white vest, realizing it was pretty chilly outside. She grabbed her winter coat, sliding it on, and then slid on a pair of black Timberland boots. She then grabbed her white gloves, sliding them on. The last thing she needed was to get sick on her first day on Winter Break.

She grabbed her phone and her wallet, sliding it into her pocket of her coat, and then climbed down the latter where she began to walk down the street, not wanting to bump into Max, Michael, or Maria. She felt like she had destroyed everyone's life just because Michael's and her backfired to her liking him.

"Liz!" Isabel called out, smiling when she approached her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple of days except for school and when you're working, but even then, you don't talk to me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Seeing that frown cover Isabel's face, Liz sighed as she shook her head at the girl in front of her who used to hate her guts. "No Isabel, it's not you. I've just really messed up. I'm avoiding Michael, Max, and Maria because Max and Maria found out that Michael and I kissed. I am so ashamed that I haven't said a word to any of them. I feel like everything's my fault and it's not fair. I never meant to like Michael but I couldn't help myself. Why did he have to kiss me, Isabel?"

As Isabel saw the tears in Liz's eyes, she pulled out a tissue from her pocket, handing it to Liz. "Girl, I'm sorry, but why don't we go for lunch? I can fill you what's happening with everyone and you can tell me more about that date Michael and you had when you two were suppose to be hanging out."

Liz blushed as she nodded her head as the two walked down the street, walking into a restaurant that almost resembled Denny's and IHOP. Isabel and Liz both got seated right away, opening their menus where they ordered their food right away. Liz ordered pancakes and Isabel ordered a stuffed omelet. They both got a pitcher of orange juice.

"So Liz, what exactly brought on that kiss between Michael and you?" Isabel asked with a smile, setting her purse down next to her in the booth.

"Well, we had decided to get some ice cream, right? Well, we were walking down the street, and I was almost done eating my ice cream. Unfortunately, I slipped and fell on a piece of ice. I had never seen Michael run so fast but he came to my side to see if I was okay," Liz smiled at the memory before she continued. "Then, instead of me whining to the pain I felt in my ass, I started laughing because Michael had a ice cream mustache. It was priceless and then he pushed me to the ground, crawling on top of me. We didn't do anything but then he walked me back home where it happened. Michael kissed me right there and it was the most amazing feeling. I didn't get flashes like I did with Max, but for once, I felt like a normal teenager."

Isabel smiled as she looked at Liz, shaking her head. "I didn't know Michael could be so fun or even romantic. Who is he, Liz? I mean, really, he seems different when he's around you. Like that day at The Crashdown, he was like acting like a drummer with the spatulas."

Liz laughed as she looked at Isabel, smiling at that day. "Oh yeah and then he glared at me…which turned into a huge smile."

Isabel sighed softly as she looked at her hopeless friend. "Liz, you can't keep ignoring everyone, especially Michael. You should see him and it's not pretty. He's a mess and it's all because of you. Michael has liked plenty of girls but not the way that he feels toward you. Talk to him when you go to work later or… something."

"Isabel," Liz said as she watched their food being set in front of them, watching the waitress walk away. "Max and Maria are upset that Michael and I kissed. I could never lose my best friend over a guy. I mean, really. I want to be happy but I can't do that."

Isabel knew she couldn't say anymore to her so the two girls talked about everything else. Eventually, Isabel and Liz said their good-byes, and Isabel was determined to talk to Maria.

* * *

Isabel walked into The Crashdown while Liz went to go see Kyle since he was still crushing on the fact that Tess and him would never be. _Poor guy._ Isabel immediately saw Maria, trying to talk to Michael, who simply rolled her eyes. _Maria really doesn't care about Liz so I will see what I can do. How can I make her feel bad?_

"Hey Maria," Isabel approached Maria with a look of concern. "Do you think it's possible if I talk to you?"

"If this has anything to do about Liz, I don't want to hear it, Isabel. She tries to take Michael from me and ---"

Maria was then interrupted by a booming voice in the back. It was Michael.

"God damnit, Maria! How many times do I have to tell you? We were _broken up_. It was YOU who broke up with me, and the first good thing I like, you push her away. Just get the hell out of my face!" Michael threw the spatula across the restaurant, his frustration making the front glass door shake, making the glass shatter, making some customers scream.

"Look at what you did, Maria. I was just wanting to talk but here you go again… blaming Liz. Here you go, claiming that you two are best friend when I just took her out to breakfast. She poured her heart out how much she likes Michael and the only thing you're doing is bringing her down, Maria. Get it through _your thick head_ that Michael isn't **coming** _back to you_. Not now and not ever will you have Michael Guerin in your arms or even your bed, Maria," Isabel snapped before she walked out the restaurant with the slam of the door.

Maria gasped as she watched Isabel storm out and she crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head in disbelief, and she turned around to look at Michael, who completely turned his head away from her.

"Not now or ever, Maria."

"Why Liz, Michael? You could have any girl in the whole school and you choose Liz? Why her of all girls?" Maria asked with a frown on her face.

Michael was surprised, but at the mention of Liz's name, he became goo. "Maria, I'm sorry, but I felt like I could be myself without having to impress anyone. I never meant to hurt Max or you but there was something in me that wanted to show Liz how I felt towards her."

Maria saw the way that Michael reacted when she had mentioned her best friend's name. She wasn't even sure if Liz and her were friends anymore since Liz had been avoiding Tess, Max, Michael, and herself. If there was any time to be Liz's friend, it was now.

"Michael, I'm sorry," Maria frowned as she saw the torn look on his face, which she guessed he was thinking about Liz. Ever since that fight in the back, Michael had completely turned for the rest. His grades her slipping, he was messing up some orders at work, and worst of all, he looked like crap.

"It's fine, Maria," Michael said, placing an order in front of her, starting on the next one, trying not to think about Liz, especially since it seemed she wasn't thinking about him.

* * *

Max had been trying his best to give Tess a chance since she really wasn't that bad. All she had been trying to do was follow their destiny that had already been drawn out for the two of them. He had been trying to talk to Liz to apologize for the way Maria and him had treated Michael and her. She had simply ignored him, slamming her locker, and walking in her next class. He had been upset when she switched into a different biology class.

His phone rang and he saw that it was Maria. When he answered it, he heard her breathing, knowing something was wrong with her. "Maria… yeah… okay… no, I haven't… she what? I'll kill her, Maria… yeah, okay, bye."

As Max hit the end button his cell phone, he just heard what happened at The Crashdown, thinking that Isabel had no right. He knew his sister did mean well but sometimes things were just none of her business. He would just let it blow over since he knew Iz had only taken his advice about talking to Maria. He was glad that Michael and Maria had talked, finding more information that Michael was seriously into Liz Parker.

A small, genuine smile came across his face, realizing that Michael didn't just fall for anyone, let alone his best friend's ex-girlfriend. Michael wasn't that type of guy, even though at times, Michael did do some crazy stuff like breaking in the UFO center or even the sheriff's office.

"And what are you smiling about?" Tess asked, wearing just a towel, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist, hugging him from behind, knowing things were starting to look brighter, but just like Max, she was worried about Elizabeth Parker. She may have not liked the girl at first but Liz was hiding from everyone.

"Nothing babe. I just got a call from Maria where my sister lashed out at Maria, telling her all this crap about Michael will not be with her. Oh and how she had breakfast with Liz and Liz's heart is broken. It's just one mess after another and I don't know what to do. I just know I want my best friend back just as much as Maria wants Liz back."

When Tess saw that frown cover her boyfriend's face, she pouted as she hugged him, and she leaned up, planting a kiss on Max's lips. She wondered what it was that they could do, especially since she wasn't even sure to what Liz was feeling right now.

* * *

"Liz, I am going to kill you!" Kyle laughed when Liz had thrown a snowball at the back of his head.

Liz came out from the bush in front of Kyle's house and she ran to Kyle, smashing herself in Kyle's arms. Sighing softly, she just laid her head against Kyle's chest. She felt like her life was over, especially since she felt like she lost her best friend, Maria, who was angry at her because Michael kissed her. Then again, Liz did respond to the kiss.

When Kyle looked down, he realized that Liz was trying to hold in her tears, and he pushed her chin up, giving her a small smile to reassure her that she could do whatever she pleased. Suddenly, Kyle watched Liz drop to her knees, the tears pouring down her face rather quickly.

"Liz, I'm so sorry, and I wish I knew what you're going through," Kyle said as he got on his knees, rubbing Liz's back soothingly, hoping in some way that he could be of some help for his friend.

* * *

It had been a couple of days later when things started to get back to normal… well almost normal. Liz was talking to everyone but Michael Guerin since she felt so nervous just by being in the same room with him. The last thing she wanted was to lose her friendship to Maria or Max. She thought that Michael and her were better as friends anyways. Michael could make her feel ways that no guy… not even Max Evans, could ever make her feel. It was kind of sad to even think about it.

In the corner of her eye, Liz watched as Stacey Jones, the new waitress slap Michael's ass, and she frowned at the sight, especially since Michael didn't do or say anything. She sighed as she leaned against the booth, shaking her head.

_Max was right. All I am going to do is get upset and mourn for him but I don't want to. I really did think that Michael was different than the other guys I had dated._

"Hey Liz, are you all right?" Max asked as he took a seat across from her, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Max," Liz said softly, taking a bite of one of her fries, offering him a smile.

Seeing the chili from her fries on the corner of her lips, he smiled as he moved his finger to her lip, wiping the chili, flashing her a smile. When he heard the giggle from her lips, he knew he had accomplished his task.

"So Liz, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on with you?"

"Max, you wouldn't even be interested to even hear about it. Trust me when I say this," Liz sighed as she looked out the window, watching people walk by.

Max turned his head, looking at Michael, who was talking to a waitress he was talking about. He knew Liz Parker a little too well and he frowned as he saw the little tears welting inside of her eyes.

"It's Michael, isn't it, Liz? I mean, you haven't even talked to him since that day the four of us had that fight," Max said, a frown evident upon his face.

"N-No," Liz looked at Max, sighing softly as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, it's Michael, Max. I know you don't want me with him and trust me. I am trying not to feel the way I do but it hurts, Max. It hurts more now that some new waitress is flirting with him and there's nothing I can do."

"You can go talk to him, Liz. It's none of my business if you like him or not. If I was your friend, I wouldn't care who you date, especially since I am dating Tess. It's not my right."

"Yeah, I know that, Max, but you're my friend, and the two of you have been best friends for years. I couldn't destroy that," Liz said, taking another bite of one of her fries that had no chili on it.

"Liz," Max said as Isabel came in, taking a seat next to Liz. "Michael and me will always be friends. I want you to know as much as I love you, I still want you to be happy. If you being with Michael Guerin makes you happy, then I say go for it."

"Aw Max, thank you, but I just don't think I can talk to Michael now, especially since he seems interested in that twit. She's pretty too… unlike me."

"What? Liz, you're gorgeous. She has nothing on you, and if Michael doesn't see that, he's pretty stupid," Max grinned while both Liz and Isabel giggled.

"He's right, Liz. Michael would be stupid if he did hook up with that Stacey girl," Isabel smiled as she watched Stacey come to their table, giving Liz an evil look before taking Max's and Isabel's orders. "Did I also tell you that she's insanely psychotic?"

"You just found that out?" Maria asked as she took a seat next to Max while Tess, Kyle, and Alex took a seat at the booth. "She's been giving Liz these nasty looks since she started working here. I think she's jealous."

"Why would she be?" Liz asked as she ran a hand through her hair, taking a sip of her soda.

Max just laughed, rolling his eyes playful at her where they all began to chatter where Liz was glad that no one was even talking about Michael Guerin.

* * *

Liz plopped down at the table across from Isabel, flashing her a smile where Isabel just laughed at Liz. Lately, the two girls have been hanging out a lot more, and Liz has just gave all hope on Michael, not caring about the waitress since she was practically having sex with him. She wasn't going to let some guy destroy her happiness even though she wanted Michael to be hers. Even though that it was her fault for not talking to him, she just didn't think he was worth it.

"So Isabel, how are Alex and you doing?" Liz asked with a smile as she tapped her fingers across the table, opening the menu in the corner of the table by the window.

"We're doing pretty good," Isabel smiled as she watched Maria come to their table. "Alex is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"That's good, Isabel. I am glad to see you two are happy," Liz smiled as she looked up at Maria. "I think I will have the Alien Blast and a Coke."

"I'll have the same," Isabel said as she handed Maria their menus, who just walked away. "So, are you two even talking like you used to, Liz?"

"No. I tried to apologize to her but she just brushed me off like it was nothing. Sure… we talk but it's not the same. I love you, Isabel, but we grew up together. I just wish she knew that I am not going to even go for Michael. After all, the two were dating."

"Liz, that's not even fair, and you know it. Maria is dating some new guy, and after Michael lashed out at Maria, she should know that Michael Guerin wants you… and only you. Liz, that boy has it bad for you, and you need to let Michael, Maria, and the entire world how much you want him. Nothing should stop you… not even Maria. If Maria was your best friend, she would want you to be happy, and not miserable like you've been since that night," Isabel blushed as she ran a nervous hand through blonde hair, realizing everything she had said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Liz grinned as she looked at Isabel, shaking her head. "I just can't ruin what Maria and I have had in the last few years."

"Well, I try, especially for my one friend that deserves to be happy."

In the back of the restaurant, Maria watched Isabel and Liz, not liking the closeness the two were sharing. Liz and her were friends before Liz and Michael had kissed. God, why did Liz do this to her? Michael would have been hers again if the two hadn't hung out that night. She frowned at the thought, shaking her head.

* * *

Liz had got a note for Maria that she had wanted to talk to her and Liz was kind of curious to what it was about. After all, the two hadn't really talked much. They would say 'hi' or 'bye' to each other. She hoped that she hadn't done something else to upset her best friend of years.

_All I ever want is my best friend back in my life and… Michael too. I know I can't have both even though I wish I could have my best friend and Michael._

"Maria," Liz greeted as she watched Maria take a seat next to her on the bench across the street from the park.

"Hey Liz," Maria said with a soft smile, crossing her legs, her long skirt draping over her legs. "I actually came here to apologize to you, Liz. I've been a bitch to you and so selfish. I was upset because I let the two most important people slip from my fingers, Liz, which is you and Michael. It was my fault to break up with Michael and to lash at the two of you. I will probably love Michael, especially since James and me broke up, but Billy is back in town."

"That's good to hear, Maria," Liz said, not sure of what to say right now. If she said the wrong thing, the last she didn't need was for Maria to get upset at her.

"Lizzie," Maria said, using a name she had given Liz when they were in the second grade. "I never meant to hurt you or the chance you could have with Michael."

"There will be no Michael or me, Maria. Not now or ever, Maria," Liz said, showing no emotion in her voice even though she was torn when she said that.

"What?" Maria looked like she was in shock. "Why not? I thought Michael liked you and vice versa. You can't let me ruin that for you, Liz Parker."

Liz laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. "No, it's not that, Maria. It's just… that… I haven't even spoken a word to Michael since that day the four of us had that argument in the back by our lockers. He probably hates me since I haven't got the guts to talk to him. I'm sorry for bringing this on you, Maria."

"Liz, don't apologize to me. You should talk to Michael or something. I mean, you two have something. I can tell it's a lot different than what you had with Max too," Maria said softly, playing with her fingers. "It's even different from what Michael and I had when we were together."

"Maria," Liz sighed, a frown came across her face as she licked her lips hungrily since she hadn't really ate anything much that day the more she thought about it. "I just think Michael and I messed up our friendship. That kiss between us should not have happened."

"Oh really?" Maria scoffed playfully, looking at her. "You know that's a damn lie, girl. You enjoyed the kiss the two of you shared and you know I am right because I know Michael's kisses are so addicting."

Liz's cheeks flushed as her stomach growled and she stood up while Maria stood up as well.

"Well, you may be right, but Maria!" Liz whined, shaking her head. "I felt like I was on cloud nine when we were kiss. I never expected a kiss like that from Michael Guerin. Hell, I never expected at all from him."

Maria smiled weakly, looking at her. All she knew was she wanted Liz and her to remain friends and no guy would ever get in between them.

"Come on, let's get some food for you, girl. Your stomach growling is making me hungry," Maria grinned, shaking her head as the two girls headed in the direction of The Crashdown.

"Yeah, let's go. Hey Maria, are you still upset at me?" Liz asked as they walked down the street, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Not as much as I have been the last few days, Liz, but you're my best friend. I shouldn't have lashed out at you the way I had and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Liz smiled softly as she looked at her before unlocking the door to The Crashdown and then locking the door behind them when Maria walked inside. "So, what are you hungry for?"

"Hm, I was thinking of some fries? I'm not really that hungry," Maria said as both girls walked into the back.

"Michael."


	3. Oh Oh, What Do We Do?

Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable. She tries, for the heck of the gang, to act like nothing happened, but it's hard seeing Max and Tess together. Will Liz be able to move on with her life? What happens when Liz and Michael begin to talk to each other? How will Maria react even though she is dating someone else?

* * *

There was Michael Guerin and Stacey Jones in a passionate lip lock. Michael's hand was sliding up her thigh while her leg was wrapped around his waist, and the other hand was on her cheek, caressing it softly. Liz could see the hot, passionate kiss they were sharing by the way their tongues were thrashing against each other's. The tears in Liz's eyes was definitely something she didn't expect from herself. As she cleared her throat, she watched Michael's lips pull away from Stacey's gently, and he gasped as he saw the look on his ex-girlfriend's and Liz's face.

"Liz," Michael whispered as he pushed Stacey's leg down, watching her straighten out her clothes.

"Get out, Michael," Liz said softly, her eyes full of hate and loathe. "I can't believe that I was actually going to give… _you_ a chance but I'm not. You and Stacey can just get out and never look back."

"You can't tell us to leave. This is Mr. Parker's restaurant, so you should be the one to leave," Stacey replied with a smirk on her face, reaching to grab Michael's hand, but he took a step back. "What's wrong, baby?"

"First of all, Stacey, this is Liz's family's restaurant, and second of all, I am not your baby. I think you should go just like Liz said. I need to talk to her alone," Michael said as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"But Michael---" Stacey protested, reaching for him.

"Great going, Michael. You got some needy bitch," Maria scoffed, watching Liz run up the stairs, trying to get away from everyone since she was so hurt.

"I am not needy and Michael and me are in love. It's such a shame that you broke his heart, Maria."

"I bet when Mr. Parker hears what you did, Stacey, you will be jobless," Maria laughed as she walked out the backdoor.

"You need to go, Stacey. What happened just now was a mistake. I can't believe you… did that," Michael spat, crossing his arms across his chest, and shaking his head. "I don't like you and I… never will. Get the hell out of my face."

"I will leave for now _but I_ will see you at work tomorrow, Spaceboy," Stacey grinned as she grabbed her purse, walking out the backdoor, and a few minutes later, Michael left with the intent to tell Stacey to not call him that. The only people he liked calling him that would be Liz and Maria.

* * *

Liz was leaned back against her bed with her legs pulled against her chest. As she laid her head on her knees, the tears came rushing down her face, hating what she had seen last night. The way Stacey's leg was around Michael's waist, watching him rub her thigh, and his hand touching her cheek while their tongues played tug of war. God, it was the most painful sight she had ever seen. Even when she had caught Max and Tess kissing, there was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now.

_This just sucks. Maybe it's a sign that I should never be happy with any man. First, things end badly with Kyle, then Max, and now Michael. I really thought things would have been different with Michael Guerin. The thought of Michael and me kissing like that night- - -_

Liz stopped thinking about Michael when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

When Liz saw Maria, Isabel, Max, Tess, and Alex walk inside, she sighed, wiping her tears away from her eyes. What she didn't expect was when Tess hugged her while everyone took a seat on Liz's queen-sized bed.

"W-What are you guys doing here? Michael's not around, is he?" Liz frowned, knowing that she didn't look her best tonight.

"No, Michael's not here, Liz," Max said, hating this sight of her. It always did tear Max inside to see Liz like this in tears and he made a vow to himself that he was going to give that Stacey Jones a piece of his mind for hurting Liz Parker. "We all heard what happened between Michael and you."

Liz turned to Maria, who frowned. "Liz, you know me, but you shouldn't let some guy put you down like this."

"I… I can't help it. He's… Michael Guerin," Liz blushed, the tears beginning to fill her eyes again, shaking her head. "I am a horrible mess but it's my fault. I should have made the effort to talk to Michael instead of ignoring him like I have been doing for the last couple of days. I guess you can say I was scared what could happen between us."

"If it's anyone's faults, it would be Maria's and my fault," Max interjected, shaking his head. "The two of us were just so upset that you two kissed, Liz. I mean, we all practically hooked up at the same time, and the thought of losing you guys was…"

"Difficult," Maria finished for Max, giving him a smile, moving to sit next to Liz. "We were immature and selfish, Liz, and we hate how Michael was kissing that girl."

"That's just it! I can't stop thinking about it, you guys. Every movement, every touch, every damn gesture, and the way their… oh god, I need to get over him," Liz frowned, wishing that Michael had kissed her like that. "The way he kissed her and touched her…"

"You wished he could have touched and kissed you like that?" Isabel realized that Liz was feeling jealousy by the way she was reacting. "Right Liz? That's what you wanted?"

Liz looked down, blushing slightly. "This is really embarrassing telling you guys this."

Alex chuckled, pushing her chin up with a smile. "We're glad you're telling us this, right guys?"

Everyone simply nodded their heads before they gave Liz a hug.

"Is there room for… one more?" Michael asked as he nervously walked into the room, frowning as he saw the pain Liz was in, and he felt like his heart had just been stomped on.

Before Liz could even say anything, everyone rushed out Liz's window and down the ladder, or they ran out her bedroom door, leaving the two of them alone in private. She would be sure to kill them when she caught any sight of them. Liz didn't even know what to say since she was speechless.

_He's got some nerve, showing up here like nothing happened, and I am going to kill each and every last one of my friends. How could they just leave me alone with Michael? I should have known that he would never feel the way I do for him. This is a crock and he knows it. Michael Guerin probably set this up so I look like a damn fool._

"Liz," Michael whispered softly, shutting the door, along with locking it. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't… want to or need to… talk to someone like you," Liz managed out, the tears falling down her face, turning on her side so she would not look at Michael. It was too hard to talk, cry, and look at him at the same time.

"Liz, I know it looked bad, but it really isn't," Michael began, but before he knew it, Liz was standing in front of him, a glare in her eyes, shaking her head.

"It's not as bad as it looked, Michael? You had your tongue shoved down her throat. She had her leg wrapped… around your waist, while you slide your hand up and down your thigh. You just don't… get it, Guerin, and I don't need to explain myself to you." Liz snapped, turning around so that her back was to him.

Michael walked behind her, wrapping his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his body. He sighed against her neck, planting soft kisses there. "Liz, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Can you ever give me another chance?"

"Michael, I don't know if I can forgive you or even… give us a chance," Liz said barely above a whisper, tears welting inside of her big, brown eyes.

"Please Liz, the kiss between Stacey and me meant nothing to me. I was thinking about you the entire time we were kissing, Liz, and since you didn't want anything to do with me, I imagined what it would be like," Michael sighed as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, a tiny glare inside of his eyes.

Liz saw that glare, thinking that he was as handsome as ever. How could Liz even trust him after what he had done to her? That kiss kept on playing over and over, frowning at the thought, a heavy sigh leaving her lips when she took a seat on her bed, and she then looked at Michael when he sat down next to her.

"Michael, I just don't even understand how you could kiss her of all people? You know she is probably one of those girls to not give up on you. I mean, look at you. You're a handsome guy, and if she sees us together, it's not going to be pretty," Liz bit down on her lower lip as she crossed her legs.

As she crossed her legs, Michael couldn't help but to look over at her body, her black skin tight, spandex pants hugging to her hips, and her white tank top, hugging in all the right places, making her breasts stick out then they usually did. Then again, he never noticed Liz until that night they got ice cream. He kept on seeing a different side of Liz that he didn't even see before, but then again, he knew he was not complaining. Then, he turned to Liz, pushing her chin up with a genuine smile.

"I don't care about Stacey, and if she tries anything, I won't give in. The only thing is I want to be with you, Liz. God Liz," Michael stood up with a groan, running his fingers through her hair, sighing heavily. "It's you. You're the one I want."

Liz's cheeks flushed as she watched Michael turn around where she was now laying down on her bed on her back. God, he was making her feel all sorts of emotions. She thought he was the type of guy to never let anyone in his heart but he was different towards her, especially when she remembered the things Maria had told her. Michael just didn't know how to open his heart to her and that was one of the reasons she broke up with him. Now, Michael was acting like a completely different person, and it scared her in a way. A very good way she had to admit that she liked a lot.

"Michael, what's happened to you?" Liz asked as she was confused. "I mean, correct me if I am wrong, but weren't you the guy that didn't want to let anyone in your heart? Here you are saying that I am the one that you want?"

"Woman, are you really trying to push me away?" Michael whispered against her lips when he crawled on the bed, tracing her lips with his thumb. "All I got to say is the harder you push, the harder I am going to stay here, babe."

As Liz heard his words, she blushed as she hid her head in the crook of his neck, a smile appearing on Michael's lips. She sighed against his neck, pulling him close to her body, loving how good he could make her feel.

"Liz Parker," He whispered, running his tongue across his bottom lip, placing both of his hands on her hips. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the winter forma? You know…l when school starts back up again?"

_He wants to take me to the winter formal? I seriously thought Maria and him were still going. Would he stop doing that thing with his tongue? He's driving me insane mad, but then again, I wish I could feel his tongue rubbing against mine._

"Um," Liz breathed as she looked into his eyes. "I thought Maria and you were going together, Michael."

"We were but Billy is in town for a couple of days. They're going to go together even though he doesn't really want to go, Liz. Say you will be my date?" Michael asked, flashing her a smile, batting his eyelashes.

That caused Liz to laugh as she hit his arm lightly. "Fine, fine, I'll go, Michael."

"Great, well, I got to go to work. I'll see you later or give you a call," Michael kissed her cheek before he walked out of her room to start work downstairs in the kitchen since he was the cook.

"I cannot believe this. I get a stupid peck on the cheek?" Liz asked herself, incredulously about why he didn't kiss her.

* * *

A small smile curved to the corner of his lips as he watched Liz enter The Crashdown. If anyone wasn't friends with Michael Guerin, they wouldn't even know why he had a cheesy grin on his face. As he watched her turn her head to look at her, he just gave her a playful grin before turning a burger over on the grill.

"What's going on in Michael Guerin's head?" Max laughed, wrapping his arm around Tess, leaning back against his seat.

"Who knows," replied Liz, shaking her head when she turned to look at Michael, who was banging the spatula against the grill like he was some sort of drummer. "Oh lord."

"That sure is a sight to see you. Liz Parker, what did you do to that boy?" Kyle asked with a grin, running a hand through his dark hair, noticing how happy Michael looked.

"Nothing. We just talked, but then again, he might be happy because I'm going to the winter formal with him?" Liz asked, shaking her head while she could not help herself but to smile.

A waitress came to their table and they all ordered their food, along with drinks as well.

"No wonder he's thrilled," Maria laughed as they all turned their head to the kitchen where Michael ducked, being playful, and then stood back up with a laugh leaving his lips. "He's taking you the dance."

Liz blushed a little bit when all of her friends were just smiling at her. Even though she was upset that he didn't kiss her, she wasn't going to rush anything that he didn't want to do.. Her parents would be coming back in two days and all she knew was she wanted to spend as much time with him as she possibly could.

"Liz, are you okay?" Isabel asked, watching Liz look up, noticing that Max, Kyle, and Alex had disappeared from the table. "They just went to bug Michael."

"Oh," Liz laughed, watching the guys talk to Michael, who was laughing at something Max had said. "It's nothing, really. It's stupid and I'm just being selfish."

"Liz," Maria said in a stern voice. "What is this about? You better not lie because you know you too well. Should we go to Michael?"

"NO!" Liz said a little too loudly, sighing when the guys turned to look at Liz, and she was then relieved when they turned their heads away from the girls. "I mean, no. You guys… it's just he hasn't kissed me. Is it me or something? I just don't even know what to do."

Tess gave the girls a smile before she began to talk. "I think Michael's scared, Liz. You just got to give him some time."

"I know," Liz said, shaking her head with a pout. "I just wish, you know?"

All Liz, Maria, and Tess did was nod their heads. Liz smiled when she saw the guys come back to the tables, sitting in their respective spots, and Liz watched the waitress come to the table with their food. As they ate their food, they talked about what was going on in their lives, their upcoming tests, and the winter formal. As Liz got to the bottom of her plate, she felt like someone was watching her, and she turned her head, watching Michael, who was staring at her. She smiled to herself as she turned back to finish her drink.

* * *

Everyone had left fifteen minutes ago and Michael had left an hour ago. As she closed the blinds and turned off the lights of the restaurant, Liz smiled to herself while she grabbed her books, and she walked into the back while someone grabbed her by the waist. She was about to scream but smiled when she saw it was Michael.

"Hey you," Michael grinned, running his hands along her hips, pulling her to him, leading them to the lockers, smiling softly.

"What are you doing here, Michael? I thought you were at home… fast asleep."

Michael chuckled, spinning her around before he pulled her back to him, Liz's body right into the locker. "I know but I had to see you. I didn't even give you a good-bye kiss before I left, Liz. I also never complimented on your new outfit that you bought too, Liz. Can you ever forgive me?"

Liz blushed as she looked at her outfit, which consisted of a black skirt with ruffles at the bottom, a red halter top, which tied around her neck, and a pair of high heels. It was something she would have never worn but Tess, Isabel, and Maria had made her buy the outfit.

"I really thought that you didn't like it at all, Michael. I thought that I had just made a fool out of myself. I never dress like this as you know," Liz admitted with flushed cheeks, looking up into his eyes.

Michael smiled as he pushed her chin up, his eyes locking on hers. "No way, Liz. You're so gorgeous, wearing this skirt, and this top. It makes me want you than ever but trust me. I'm not going to do anything stupid, babes."

"Good because I wouldn't let you even if you were the last man on Earth."

Michael gasped, pretending like he was hurt, putting a hand on his heart. "Ouch Liz."

Liz just laughed, leaning back against the locker with a soft smile on his face.

"Liz," Michael breathed against her lips. "I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you with tongue. I am going to make you feel it."

As Liz heard those words, she grinned, remembering the first two sentences were from Grey's Anatomy. "Okay Michael."

Michael leaned in softly, pressing his lips against Liz's gently as well as firm. He then placed his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Liz felt like she was heaven the more she experienced this kiss. As Liz felt Michael part his lips, Liz slid her tongue into Michael's mouth where she felt Michael slide his into her mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other.

Michael's hand then moved to her hip, sliding down to her thigh where he then felt Liz wrap her leg around his waist where he pushed her more into the locker, and his other hand cupped her cheek. Michael's tongue rubbed against Liz's passionately as they continued to kiss each other.

"Michael," Liz moaned against his lips before kissing him again, sliding her hands around his neck.

Michael then pulled away with a smile, kissing the tip of her nose softly. "Liz, you're so beautiful tonight. I'm glad I came back tonight."

"I'm glad you came too, Michael. I really am and I'm glad you kissed me too," Liz whispered against his chest when she hugged him with a smile plastered across his face.

Michael chuckled as he took a step back. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, that night I caught Stacey and you kissing, I was upset, but I was also jealous, Michael. I wished it had been me that you were kissing that night," Liz blushed as she moved a piece of his hair from his face, pushing it back.

"Well, I won't be kissing anyone but you," Michael said as he kissed her lips softly before pulling back. "It's late and I got to get home. The last thing we need is your parents coming home seeing you wearing this and me touching you."

"Or kissing me," Liz finished as she walked him to the back door. "I wish you didn't have to leave but I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

"You attract bad boys, Liz Parker," Michael said, kissing her one last time, and then left.

* * *

Michael laughed as he got to the front of The Crashdown before changing back into the shapeshifter. "Michael Guerin would never be interested in a woman like Liz Parker."

As the shapeshifter walked home, in the jeep across the street, Tess looked at Max and Isabel, grasping Max's arm so he wouldn't go after the shapeshifter to kill the guy.

"This is bad, you guys. This means that Michael is either gone or missing. We have to tell Liz," Max informed his girlfriend and his sister. "We have to warn her at least. She could be in danger."

"I knew there was something about Michael the last couple of days," Isabel sighed as she shook her head. "We tell her tomorrow and we'll go to Valenti's place. It'll be safe there."

"This isn't going to be easy but we have to find Michael," Max sighed, shaking his head as the three of them went back to the Valenti household, their mission to find Michael, and to bring him home.


	4. The Real One Come Forth!

Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable. She tries, for the heck of the gang, to act like nothing happened, but it's hard seeing Max and Tess together. Will Liz be able to move on with her life? What happens when Liz and Michael begin to talk to each other? How will Maria react even though she is dating someone else?

* * *

Shock was written across her face as she looked at Max, Isabel, and Tess. She knew that this was no like but this shapeshifter had kissed her. It wasn't Michael. Oh God! This was really, really bad. Michael could be hurt and this 'Michael' won't feel anything towards me but regret and no sympathy whatsoever.

"I don't even know what to say," Liz sighed, shaking her head. "All I know is I will help you guys in whatever way you need me."

"You're not going to like it but you're going to have to go on a date with him, Liz. We know where Michael is, but to get there, you need to distract the shapeshifter," Isabel explained, noticing the horror or Liz's face. "I'm sorry that you got hurt in this, Liz."

"Yeah, but I rather help you guys than getting tricked, and I will do whatever I can do," Liz sighed while she ran a hand through her dark hair. She was sporting a pair of light blue boot cut jeans, a white button down shirt, a pair of high heels, and a black leather jacket.

No matter how scared she was, Liz would do anything to save her friends.

"And Liz…" Tess began but Liz nodded her head.

"I know, I know. Michael most likely won't feel anything towards me. He will probably want Maria back," Liz said before she walked across the hall and out the door, pulling her cell phone out, scheduling a date with 'Michael'.

* * *

Michael was scared shitless as he sat in the corner of the white cell, blood over his arms, his stomach, and his legs. He had been gone three days and he hadn't got any message from Isabel or the others. What if something happened to them? Anger filled his eyes as he had been trying for the past hour to get out but there was no use. As he was getting up from the floor, he saw a man, who resembled Agent Pierce, also known as Deputy Fisher, walk into the room.

Michael was not one to be scared but Max had told him about the things they had done to him. He had a feeling that it was his turn now and that scared him.

"W-Who are you?" Michael asked as he walked in the other corner of the room.

"I'm Agent Fields," Fields smirked as he pushed Michael into the chair where two guys strapped him down. Michael watched Agent Fields pull out that same book that Tess had shown them with sayings and pictures of them. "Now, tell me… what does this mean?"

"I told you, fucker," Michael growled, tears rolling down Michael's face as they started to cut the knife into his arm. "I don't even know what it means. Just let me go."

* * *

"I saw him," Isabel groaned as she opened her eyes, shocked to the pain that Michael was even experiencing. "He doesn't look so well, you guys."

"We got to get our 'brother' no matter what," Max explained as he wanted to bring Michael back to the gang.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Tess asked as they were hiding in the corner of the building where Max had once been held captive.

"This is what we're going to do," Max said as he began to tell them the plan he thought of to get Michael away from the Special Unit team.

* * *

Liz looked at Maria, Alex, and Kyle, who had worried expressions on their faces, and she looked back to the shapeshifter, who had his arm around her as the five of them watched Sleepless in Seattle in the De Luca family room. Amy, Maria's mother, was out of town so this was the best thing for everyone.

"This movie is too sappy for me," Kyle grumbled, shaking his head while he leaned back against the couch. "I don't know why we let the girls choose the movie."

"You let us because you love us Kyle," Liz laughed, shaking her head as she laid her head on the shapeshifter's chest.

"Yeah Kyle, you love them," The shapeshifter joined in with a grin, kissing Liz's cheek, looking into her eyes. "Babe, you all right?"

Liz smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, but as long as you're here with me, I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not leaving your side. We're going to watch this movie but Kyle here needs to shush it," The shapeshifter said as he pulled Liz to him close.

_God, if only Michael could ever look at me like that, but I know I won't receive the same looks when the 'real Michael' returns. I just hope he never finds this out. It would be too strange for him. I know it._

Liz turned her head back to the movie, waiting for Max, Tess, and Isabel to bring Michael back home. She was hoping that he was okay but she had this pain in her stomach that he was far from that.

* * *

Max and Isabel wrapped their arm around Michael's shoulder while Tess used her powers to make the Special Unit not see anything as she waited while Max and Isabel had used their powers to blow the wall down. Once outside, Michael slowly slid into the jeep with a groan leaving his lips while Isabel held his head in her lap.

"What took you guys so long?" Michael groaned as he placed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Well, there were complications… that you don't need to worry about," Max stated, speeding out of the place while Tess's came back to reality.

"W-What are you… talking about?" Michael asked, looking in Max's direction, Isabel running her fingers through Michael's hair.

"Michael…" Tess sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde curls.

"Damnit! I can handle it, you guys."

"I don't think you can. It's about Liz… and you."

Hearing Max's words, he knew it was something that he would never expect. "Just tell me."

"Well, apparently, there was a shapeshifter, and he acted, talked, and yadda, yadda like you, Michael. Well, Liz and you were going to hang up, which leaded a date. You guys went walking and had ice cream. Then, the shapeshifter, in your form kissed her. To make a long story short, Liz and you are dating!" Max said in a rushed tone, pulling up to Maria's house. "The shapeshifter is inside the house, probably holding Liz, but we told her how you were in here. Don't make her feel bad when all of this is over, Michael."

"Oh. I don't… oh my God! He had to choose Liz, of all people. Couldn't the shapeshifter have went back to Maria? Liz is just… ugh, she's Liz!" He said with a shake of his head.

"Shut up, man!" Max said with a shake of his head where the four of them headed towards the front door, helping Michael walk with their help. "She's a nice girl and she fell for you… pretty bad. She's going to be pretty banged up after we kill this son of a bitch!"

"Whoa! Max Evans using foul language?" Michael scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a little boy. "I never thought I'd hear the day, man."

* * *

Liz had a feeling that Isabel, Max, Tess, and Michael were back and she needed to get everyone out of here quickly besides the shapeshifter. She saw that he was dozing off slowly but she motioned for Maria, Kyle, and Alex to go into the kitchen.

"Baby, I'll be back," Liz whispered but froze when the door opened.

"Mmm, what's going on, Liz? Where did everyone go?" The shapeshifter asked, not noticing the four aliens in the room.

Liz felt those green eyes of Michael's piercing into her back. "I'll be back, babe. I need something to drink."

"Then let me get it. You stay here," He said, beginning to get up, but Liz pushed him back down before she walked in the direction of the kitchen.

The shapeshifter's eyes landed on the four aliens and he saw Liz glare at him. "Liz, it's me, Michael. He's an imposter."

"No, Liz knows me better than anyone," Michael said as he walked up to Liz, giving her a weak smile, making Liz gasp when she saw how beat up he was, noticing all the cuts and bruises on his legs, arms, his chest, and his face.

"Michael. Oh my… I… I'm so sorry this happened to you," Liz sighed as she glared at him. "You need to leave before I get really angry."

"And what are you going to do? Hit me? Cry?" The shapeshifter laughed, shaking his head, beginning to walk towards Liz.

As Liz glared at him, glass objects began to break, causing Michael, Tess, Maria, and Max to look at Liz, realizing she didn't know what she was doing, but she seemed to have control over her new developed powers. The shapeshifter saw this and he backed away.

"I may be weak," Michael said as he looked at her. "But I even know that the four of us didn't do that."

Liz took a step back, obviously afraid, and she ran out the house, brushing past Michael. She was scared needless to say and she ran on home. She couldn't face them, knowing they could take care of the shapeshifter.

"Now that Lizzie is gone, I should be going," replied the cocky guy, who went back to his original self of a seventeen-year old guy with black hair and bright blue eyes. "I did care for her but all she cared about was Max. Now, she cares about you, man. You rotted in a cell where I gave my heart out to her. By the way, if you guys are wondering, my name's Jayson Thompson."

Michael looked at the guy, who just stared at him, and Michael felt his shoulders slump, making him fall to the ground, leaving him in a unconscious state. Jayson sighed as he ran to Michael, placing a hand to Michael's forehead, making him regain consciousness.

"Why Liz and not Maria?" Michael asked, totally out of it, confused.

"That's what we would all like to know," Tess replied as Maria, Alex, and Kyle came from the kitchen.

"Max and Liz would never be happy together and the same goes for Maria and you, Michael. I'm sorry to say this but it's the damn truth. I may not seem like a good guy but it's the truth. Liz is a really amazing girl and she likes you, Michael. A lot of feelings is going through her body. Once you get better, you're going to march your ass to Liz Parker."

"What?! You're freaking crazy and you know it!" Michael snapped, leaning his head back, pain soaring through his body. "You need to die. Kill him, Max."

"No, he's got a point. Ever since I've been with Liz, I got these flashes, but none of them were as strong as I felt with Tess. I saw things I never imagined," Max sighed, shaking his head, taking a seat in front of Michael. "Jayson here might be right. I don't like him, trust him, but he's got a point. Liz was beyond happy than anyone's seen her."

"MAX! You're crazy just like him," Michael struggled to stand up, shaking his head, but he fell back down.

Max grumbled as he then looked to Jayson. "We're not going to kill you but I think it would be best if you left."

Jayson nodded his head, lowering his head in defeat, and then walked out the front door.

"He doesn't mean any harm, Michael," Isabel began, while shaking her head. "There's more to the story but you do need to talk to Liz. The two of you need to definitely clear to air if you still want to be friends with, Michael."

"I don't need to do shit!" Michael snapped, standing up to his feet after Max healed him, making most of the cuts of bruises go away, but he still had a whole rack of them on his torso. "It's not my fault Liz thought she fell for me. She will get over me just like Maria did."

Before Maria said anything, Michael was out the house, running down the street. There was no way in hell that Liz and him would ever hook up.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the real Michael had returned to Roswell. Both Liz and Michael were avoiding each other at all costs, especially Liz since she was just so confused. She had found herself talking to Jayson Thompson when she had found out that he had been the shapeshifter. She found out that everything they shared together was the truth and that he did care for her very deeply.

Liz realized that he was quite attractive and he made her knees buckle just by looking at him. He had tanned skin, bright green eyes, and black wavy hair that came to the back of his neck.

"Liz," Jayson whispered into her ear, grasping her hand lightly. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me after everything I put you through… pretending to be Michael Guerin?"

Before she could even answer, she watched Michael, Max, Isabel, and Tess walk into the café, sitting at the table across from Liz and Jayson. Liz could feel Michael's eyes on Jayson and her but she shrugged the thought away. She noticed her still had some scratches and scars on his face too.

"No, I know you did it for a good reason," Liz told him with a smile, giving her attention to Jayson.

"Good Liz. I need to get to practice so I'll catch you later," Jayson said with a nod of his head, walking out of The Crashdown.

As he left, the four aliens moved from their table, joining Liz at her table as she started on her biology homework.

"Quite the nerd, aren't you, Liz?" Michael smirked, looking at her.

"Michael Guerin, I swear I will…"

"You'll what, Liz?"

As Liz raised her hand, she pulled it back down with a glare in her eyes. "You know what? You're not even worth it, Michael. I swear, you are nothing to me. You hear me? Nothing."

Michael was about to say something but Liz slammed her book down, Michael's food landing in his laugh, watching Liz walk to the back with a smile on her face.

"Oh. My. Goodness. She got you really good," Max said, not being able to control his laughing, and Tess and Isabel joined in.

"Maxwell, that's not funny!" Michael said, getting up. "She's going to get it."

Before Max, Isabel, or Tess could stop Michael, he was already in the back, looking for Liz.

* * *

Liz sighed as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands while Maria rubbed her back soothingly. Maria would be sure to give Michael a piece of her mind. All Maria wanted was for her best friend in the whole world to be happy and that was Liz Parker. Liz had done everything for her and she would most of the time take the blame for something Maria had done.

"What did Michael do now?" Maria asked, not knowing Michael was standing in the hallway.

"Nothing. That's just it, Maria. He doesn't care for me like I want him to. I am just wasting my time on a guy, who loves you and only you, Maria De Luca," Liz smiled weakly, wiping her tears away from the tissue Maria handed her.

"How do you know that?"

"Maria, Michael called me a nerd. How would you like it if the guy you want to give your heart to just called you a name? It's the best feeling in the world," Liz snapped, shaking her head. "Look, I just need some 'me' time to myself. Just let yourself out. If my dad asks, I'm just resting."

Maria sighed. There was nothing she could do for her friend, except for slap Michael Guerin for hurting her best friend. She gave Liz a hug before she walked to the door where she saw Michael. She shut the door behind her and dragged Michael down the stairs.

"You must be stupid, Michael!"

"OW! Maria, why did you do that for?" Michael yelled, which was heard by everyone in the restaurant.

"First off, shut up, Michael. No one needs to hear this," Maria said as she pushed him through the double doors, leading him to the table. "You cannot come in The Crashdown, Michael, and hurt Liz. She may be studying all the time but she is definitely no nerd if you ask me. When was the last time you even stepped in a classroom?"

"Maria, like I told the gang, it's not my damn fault that Liz fell for me. I can't help it that I am so attractive in her eyes."

"Ugh, you make me sick, and it makes me sicker that I even dated you, kissed you, or even had sex with you!" Maria snapped, walking away from him, heading to the back.

Max, Isabel, and Tess all got up from the table, shaking their tables, and Michael looked at them. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're not hanging out with you. That's what we're doing," Tess simply said before the three of them walked out, leaving Michael at The Crashdown.

* * *

Michael looked at Liz, licking at his lips, watching her move her hips up and down. He loved the sight of the sweat dripping down her body, especially in between her breasts. He was definitely loving the sound of the soft moans leaving her lips each time his throbbing member slid back inside of her and then out at the same time, and the feeling was so intense that he craved more and more of her. He slid his arms to her hips, thrusting upwards, and then he gasped when he felt her juices spilling down his lip, causing him to erupt into the condom, panting as he held her close to his hard body.

"Michael," Liz breathed as she closed her eyes, running her fingers through his dark hair, looking up into his dark green eyes with her dark brown eyes.

Suddenly, Michael jolted in bed, shaking his head as he had never had a dream about Parker. He gasped as he looked down at the mess in between his legs.

* * *

Isabel and Tess busted out laughing but stopped when Max walked into the room.

"What did you two do?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a seat on his bed.

"Uh nothing. I got to go," Isabel said as she ran out the door, giggling on the way out.

"Tess?" Max looked at her with a grin. "What did the two of you do? Did you do something to Michael or Liz?"

"Well, Isabel and I used our powers on Michael. We made him have a sex dream about Liz basically," Tess grinned when she saw Max's jaw drop.

"You girls are so…"

"Dirty?" Tess grinned as she moved into Max's lap, grinning. "I know you like it when I am dirty, Maxwell."

"Damn," Max groaned as his lips found Tess's, panting against her lips. "You sure do know how to turn a girl on, that's for sure."

Tess grinned as her lips found Max's once again.


	5. The Destination Has Landed At Your Feet!

Elizabeth Parker has been feeling lonely ever since Elizabeth caught Max and Tess in the Eraser Room totally making out with one another. Since Max made it clear that day that he wanted to be Tess and not Liz, Liz has been feeling very alone and miserable. She tries, for the heck of the gang, to act like nothing happened, but it's hard seeing Max and Tess together. Will Liz be able to move on with her life? What happens when Liz and Michael begin to talk to each other? How will Maria react even though she is dating someone else?

* * *

Michael flipped the burger on the grill, watching Liz laugh at something Maria had just said. The way her nose wrinkled made her look so cute. When Michael saw the smoke, he groaned as he flipped that burger in the trash. That was the fifth burger he had burned in the last twenty minutes. He was usually good at cooking but something has gone screwy with his head. He rang the bell that an order was up and he watched Liz approach him.

"Liz, can we talk?" Michael asked, watching her grab the plate in her hands.

"No, we can't," Liz glared at him before walking away, serving customers their meals.

Michael groaned while he ran a hand over the back of his neck as he saw Liz standing alone in the corner while Max, Tess, Isabel, Maria, Alex, and Kyle were talking by the lockers. He didn't even notice them as he couldn't get that dream he had of Liz and him in bed… together. He sighed softly as he walked behind Liz, placing a hand on her lower back, not noticing the six pairs of eyes in his back.

"Liz, can we please talk?" Michael asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Is it that hard?"

Liz slapped him across the face before she walked away past the double doors, and Michael growled, walking past the gang, and out the back door, punching a hole into the big garbage can near the wall. Maria jumped at the sound and she sighed.

"No wonder they're perfect together. Both of them are stubborn as hell," Maria laughed, shaking her head as she looked through the glass window of the blue double doors, noticing there wasn't a lot of customers today. Then again, a lot of people were out of town still.

"What do we do?" Isabel asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Nothing. You mind your own business," Liz said, entering the back, taking off her headset of her costume, putting it in her locker before turning her attention to her friends. "I just realized that I'm not going to the winter formal. Even though Jayson asked me, I am still not going. I don't feel up to it."

"What if we made Michael went? Would you go?" Kyle asked, giving Liz a gentle and warm smile.

Liz shrugged her shoulders before she walked out the back to see Michael sitting on the ground with just a pair of jeans. She gasped as she looked at the scars, cuts, and bruises he had on his chest from when he had been kidnapped by the Special Unit a few days ago.

"I, um, it's nothing, Liz," Michael said, the white shirt he had been wearing was beside him with bloodstains piercing through the white, cotton shirt.

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Liz gasped as she went to his side, gasping as she put her hand gently to his broad chest, frowning as she touched some of the cuts, noticing that of the cuts were a little deep. "Why didn't Max heal you like he did when I got shot?"

Michael chuckled lightly, placing his hand around her arm that was touching his chest. "Are you always this concerned about guys you hate, Liz?"

"Michael," Liz sighed as she began to get up but she screamed a little when she was only pulled into Michael's lap.

"Liz!" Alex called when he heard her scream but he backed up against a wall.

Liz blushed slightly when she saw her friends but ushered them to go back inside of the restaurant, which they all did, leaving Michael and Liz alone.

"You're a screamer, aren't you?" Michael grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, but then became serious. "I never did mean to hurt you but I'm really okay. Just promise you won't tell Max about these scars and wounds, Liz. Please."

"Fine. If you were all right, Michael, you would not be gushing out blood from your chest wounds," Liz pouted, sliding off of his lap, and then helping him up to his feet.

"You don't have to help me after I had just called you names," Michael concluded, slowly climbing up the ladder to the roof of The Crash Down.

As Liz crawled up the stairs after Michael, she walked to her window, pushing the window open with a smile when Michael slid in first. What shocked her was when Michael extended his hand to her, and she took his hand, climbing inside of her room, but falling against his chest, blushing a little bit.

"Sorry."

"It's all right," Michael said as he took a seat on the bed. Michael leaned back against the bed as he watched Liz go to her dresser, pulling out the drawer on the left side, pulling out a first aid kit, and she laughed when she saw the horror on his face. In a scared voice came, she heard him begin to speak. "What's in there, Liz?"

"Don't tell me rebel Michael Guerin is… afraid?" Liz teased as she gave him a grin, setting the first aid kit down in his lap as she took a seat to him, opening it.

Michael's eyes nearly popped open at the Neosporin tube bandages, Band-Aids, disinfectant creamers, gauges, scissors, adhesive tape, latex gloves, and tweezers. Liz just laughed as she grabbed the Neosporin and the peroxide she had in between her legs. A scared look came across his face.

"Michael," Liz sighed as she placed a hand on his chest. "I promise you I won't hurt you, all right?"

Michael sighed as he nodded his head where Liz began to tend to him.

* * *

"Ow! Liz! That hurts!"

Maria, Alex, Kyle, Tess, Isabel, and Max looked at each other before the six of them ran up the stairs when they heard Michael's pained voice. When Maria pushed the door open, Michael threw the first aid kit on the ground with the smirk of a little boy, which Liz just glared at him.

"Damnit Michael! That's the thousand time you did that."

Michael laughed as he looked at her. "Well, maybe if you didn't poke me so hard, I wouldn't have done that, Liz."

"What are you two doing and arguing over this time?" Isabel asked, tapping her foot against the wooden floor in Liz's bedroom.

"I am just tending to Michael's wound because he was bleeding through his shirt. He said he was okay but you know how Michael can be sometimes," Liz said, throwing that stuff that fell out of the first aid kit back inside. She looked at Michael, who gave a sheepishly grin at her. "Don't even try it again or you're done for."

"Are you sure that's all that's going on here?" Maria asked with a grin, watching Liz and Michael glare at her before she hid behind Kyle, and then running out the room.

"Is that a promise, Liz? I'll be done for?" Michael laughed as he grabbed her arm, turning her around so that they were looking at each other. "What could you possibly do?"

"Michael, you better watch it. Remember Liz has powers now," Max warned but Michael laughed at her.

"Oh yeah. That totally slipped my mind," Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey there, be nice. You're injured," Liz said as she put some ointment on the gauge, rubbing it against one of his cuts, making him gasp a little louder.

"Damnit Liz Parker! Are you seriously trying to kill me?" Michael snapped, glaring at her, his eyes going to the first aid kit, using his powers to knock it on the floor, along with everything inside of it.

"Michael Guerin!" Liz glared as she slapped him aside the head.

"Why did you do that for, Liz? That hurt a lot." Michael pouted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. As he saw his friends beginning to leave, he gasped. "You guys can't leave. Do not leave me here with Liz… Parker. She's absolutely insane. Did you know that she tried to kill me before you guys walked through the door?"

They all laughed before they left Liz's room. Liz smirked as she watched Max shut the door. "Oh no, Michael. What are you going to do now?"

Michael only laughed while Liz picked up the contents from the first aid kit. Liz turned to look at Michael, glaring at him, but he only erupted in a fit of laughter, shaking his head while still laughing.

* * *

Liz smiled to herself as she thought about yesterday, remembering how she tended to his wound. Michael Guerin was the most stubborn man she had ever met before and she guessed that was one of the reasons she felt attracted to him. Even though it had been Jayson, she only wanted to be his friend, but with Michael… that was a complete different outlook. Liz knew that even though Jayson had impersonated Michael, it wasn't Jayson that she fell with, but it was Michael.

She remembered the time that Michael had taken her journal. Liz had freaked out at first, but when she realized why she took it, she smiled back to the recognition of the time he took it. He only took it to prove a point to her. For crying out loud, Liz just had the journal where anyone could find it.

"Ooops, sorry," Liz said as she bumped into someone and she sighed when she realized that it was Pamela Troy.

Out of all people, it was the one girl that she could not with a passion since all the girl did was creep her out. She had remembered when she had met her when she was hanging out with Max and Michael. The girl had tried to embarrass her by spilling her juice all over Liz. With Michael's powers still developing, he had made the girl slip and crash into the wall, causing everyone in the cafeteria to burst into a fit of laughter. All Liz did was hug him even though her hair was dripping juice as well as her clothes.

"Watch where you're going!" Pamela yelled before she walked away with her clique of friends, who just laughed.

"Do you know what her problem is, Liz? I sure don't and I don't think I want to find out what it is. It might be very, very utterly _disgusting_ and _contagious_!" Michael said loud enough for Pamela to hear when he started to walk with her.

Pamela saw Michael and her eyes twinkled. She rushed over to him, pushing Liz out of the way, making her hit her head against the locker, a groan leaving her lips.

"Hey Michael, I am surprised to see you here today," Pam smiled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab some lunch after school?"

When Michael saw that look in her eyes, he rolled his eyes. "Never. You're not even my type."

"What? Why not, Michael? Michael, we'd be so good together, and you know I am right."

All Michael did was push her out of the way before he found himself at Liz's level, helping her up to her feet. He noticed that she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Liz, are you all right?" Michael asked, looking at her concerned, and then saw her looking at him weird. "What? What did I do now, Liz? All I was doing was being friendly."

Liz laughed nervously as she looked at him. "No, it's not that. It's just you're being nice to me, and that, from you, Michael, is just kind of creepy if you think about it."

"She is so right about that," Max laughed as Tess, Isabel, Maria, Alex, Billy, and Kyle were walking behind them. "You are barely nice to anyone, especially Liz here."

"Michael, Max has got a point about that. You are never nice to me," Liz said with a pout on her face, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "You are just unbelievable, Michael Guerin."

Michael looked at Liz, a tiny glare filling his eyes as he looked at Liz, watching that pout turn upside down into a fall.

"Oh yeah! I totally rock!" Michael laughed as he looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

All Liz did was roll her eyes and then walked to biology class. The last thing she needed before her favorite class was to yell at Michael for being so cocky and stupid.

* * *

The week had flown by and it was the night of the winter formal. Liz still wasn't going but the girls had insisted for her to go. Still, Liz wasn't going since she didn't wanted to sit on the sideline. Maria and Isabel told her she should have accept Jayson's offer, but he had a date with a beautiful redhead, who had been giving him looks all week, so he took the chance.

Liz smiled softly as she watched her friends sitting at a booth in their dresses and their tuxedos. Meanwhile, she was wearing her work uniform, and Michael was in the back cooking up food.

"Come on, you two," Maria whined with a laugh leaving both Michael's and Liz's mouth. "I can't believe you two are not coming to the hottest dance in the history."

"The hottest dance, Maria? I don't think it's going to be THAT big of a deal," Liz said with a shake her head and then looked at the clock. "You guys better go, though. You will be late."

"Yes, we must!" Maria said as she went to Billy, dragging him out of The Crash Down.

"Save me!" He yelled while Maria hit him in the back of the head with her small purse, which was quite loaded. "Ouch!"

Liz laughed softly as she watched each one of them leave while she could still hear Billy laughing. Liz smiled because she was really happy for Maria to be with a guy that was into her and her music. It was so good to see Maria smiling all the time.

"Hey Liz, I'll be back in a bit," Michael said as he turned off the stove and ran out the back door.

Liz had a raised eyebrow when he ran out the backdoor, her cheeks flushing a little, wondering what Michael Guerin was up to now. She shrugged her shoulders as she went back to cleaning the counters.

* * *

Maria was sitting down at the table after Billy and her had danced to three slow songs and one fast song. She just still wished that Michael and Liz were here. All she wanted was her friends to have a good time together. It would have been nice to see Liz and Michael get together.

"Maria," Michael panted as he ran up to her where the gang looked at him. "I need your help."

"Is Liz here? Is she okay?" Maria asked, being concerned and all.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, Maria, but I need your help with something," Michael said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Michael, what's going on?" Isabel asked as Alex held her by the waist, giving her a smile.

"I… I kind of… want to surprise Liz," Michael smiled sheepishly, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I need a dress for Liz, Maria. Can you help me or not?"

"Oh Michael!"

"Maria, please not now. Can you help me or not?" Michael asked, sliding his arms across his chest, looking at his watch, and then he looked back at Maria, hoping she could help him.

Maria nodded her head, and before she knew it, Michael dragged her out of the school to Maria's house, and the gang followed, wondering what Michael had planned.

* * *

Liz sighed as she leaned her head down on the counter after she took a seat down on the stool while throwing the rag down on the counter. She was so tired and she was upset that Michael had left about two hours, leaving her to close her family's restaurant once again. It was his way of chickening out. She closed her eyes, a yawn leaving her lips.

"Liz, wake up," Max smiled as he walked behind her, placing a hand on her back, and the other one slid over her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hm, what's going on?" Liz asked with a smile on her face as she saw Max. No one would have ever thought that these two would ever be friends after Liz had been so angry at Max after what he had done to her. Kissing Tess while the two were still together had literally broke her head.

"Put this on," Isabel came through the double doors, holding a white, slender dress.

The dress criss crossed in the back and rhinestones on the front of her dress, along with embroidery. At the bottom of the dress, it had a slit on the right side. Liz then saw Isabel's other hand had matching shoes and a purse.

"I'm not going to the dance, you guys."

"And you are not going to the dance. Just change into this and go on the roof," Isabel handed Liz the dress, the shoes, and the purse. Before she knew it, Max and Isabel were gone, leaving Liz to change into the elegant dress.

* * *

After changing into the dress, Liz walked out of her window from her window, and she gasped as she saw what was in front of her. It was like she was at her personal ball. There were snowflakes falling down, along with snow. The side of the roof had iced icicles. There were candles all over the roof and then her eyes fell onto the man in the center of the roof, who just turned around, giving her a smile.

Michael walked over to Liz, who was wearing a black suit, and a white long tie. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her body to him.

"Michael. Wow. What is this for?" Liz asked, smiling as she watched Michael slide the white and light blue corsage onto her wrist. To Liz, she felt like a princess, and Michael looked as handsome as ever.

"Well, I saw the look on your face that you wanted to go to the dance, so with the gang's help, I got some help of what I could do to bring the dance to you. I don't do school dances so I decided to do this for you, Liz Parker."

Liz smiled as tears welted inside of her eyes, throwing her arms around his neck, and she sighed happily, looking into his eyes. "I don't even know what to say, Michael, but thank you. This was so nice of you."

Liz moved past Michael as the fallen snowflakes seemed to follow where Liz walked. Looking over the city of Roswell, Liz smiled when she felt Michael walk behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her to him.

It felt like it was Jayson, but deep down, Liz knew it was Michael. HER Michael Guerin was touching her, holding her to his body, and the only thing she could do was smile. This was what Liz wanted.

"I just wanted to see you and happy. I must say that you look so beautiful, Liz," Michael moved so that he was standing in front of her, giving her back a gentle stroke. Even though that Liz wasn't wearing any makeup and that she hadn't fixed her hair like he had seen at the winter formal, all Michael could do was to smile at her. To Michael, Liz was the most beautiful woman, and she wasn't even trying.

Liz looked at Michael and noticed him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Michael, are you okay?"

Michael rested his hand in the middle of her hair while his other hand rested on her hip, pulling her close to his body once again like he had done just a moment again. The closeness of Liz's body against his only made his body feel like it was flames, burning to a crisp. Maria never made him feel this way, but then again, a human had never inherited powers from a human.

"I'm okay. How are your powers coming along?" Michael asked, moving a strand of hair from her face, giving her a charming smile that would knock any woman off of her feet.

"It's still a shock that I have powers, Michael, especially powers like you and not Max since he was the one to heal me."

Michael smiled at her, nodding his head. "I know," He said as he then went to the radio, pressing the play button where soft music began to play. He looked at her as he walked back to her. "Would it be so bad if I asked you to dance, Liz?"

Liz looked at him as she walked to Michael, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Michael just placed his hands on Liz's hips. A smile came to his face when he watched Liz lay her head on his chest. This night just couldn't get any better. As he watched her lift her head, he smiled lightly.

"Michael, what changed? I mean… if I remember correctly, don't you hate me? Don't I get on your nerves?"

Michael laughed softly and he looked at her, moving some hair from her face. "You may get on my nerves sometimes, Liz, but I don't hate you. I mean, I am beginning to see what Jayson was trying to do, and I just have to thank him once again."

Liz smiled slightly as she looked at him. "I am beginning to find myself attracted to this Michael Guerin."

Laughing softly, he cupped her face, and he leaned down. What shocked Liz was when she felt Michael's lips against hers, making her feel like she was floating on air. The kiss was soft, yet sensuous at the same time. Liz deepened the kiss by parting her mouth for access of his tongue. When she felt his tongue brush against hers, soft moans were heard from the two of them.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Liz looked into Michael's eyes when he opened them, a look of confusion on her features. "Michael Guerin, what took you so long to kiss me?"

"I don't Liz, but I know that I don't want to waste another second without you, and that's something I hope you feel too?"

Liz just grinned as she threw her arms tightly around him. Liz just knew that this was the start of something good.


End file.
